


Higgy Undercover In Prison

by ChicGeek92x



Category: Bad Girls (TV), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual higgy, Crime, Crossover, F/F, F/M, G-Wing, Hope you enjoy, Larkhall, MI6, Prison, Undercover, this is a dumpster fire, this would never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicGeek92x/pseuds/ChicGeek92x
Summary: AU twist on both shows. When Juliet's Visa expires she returned home to the UK to try to sort out the mess, her former employer approached her with an offer,  head into prison and work under cover and they'd reach out to their contacts to fast track her new Visa so she could return to the United States or she could stay in the UK indefinitely while she waited to hear about her new Visa. But what happens when she suddenly becomes conflicted about her decision.
Kudos: 4





	Higgy Undercover In Prison

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Magnum P.I. and Bad Girls crossover fic which came to mind when someone on the Magnum P.I. discord server mentioned they where re-watching Bad Girls, so blame them for this dumpster fire fic.
> 
> I will be tweaking and updating the first chapter very soon. I just wanted to post the rough draft of it first so I wouldn’t wuss out of having to post.

Human trafficking from Eastern Europe to London was rampant but there where having difficulties catching those responsible. MI6 and local police had been coordinating an operation both in the country where the victims where coming from and of course in London where the girls where arriving. It appeared that the trafficking gang had connections to a woman who was locked up at HMP Larkhall she had ties to other trafficking gangs and appeared to be the ring leader of them, now both organisations where conceded that she was still running her operation from the inside.  
Whenever Juliet’s former employers heard about the issue with her Visa they seen it as an opportunity to get some assistance with the investigation, they told her they wanted her to work undercover in a prison and once the case was closed they’d put in a good word and get the Visa fast tracked, reluctantly the blonde agreed, informing Magnum, T.C. and Rick that she was returning to London for a little while was harder than she thought but she knew this was something she needed to do.  
Stepping out of the prison transport vehicle she looked up at the old Victorian building taking a breath as a prison officer escorted her inside. The name the blonde will be known as during her time under cover is Juliet Maxwell, keeping her first name the same just helped keep things a little bit easier. She was waiting in the reception area, once the blonde went through the processing she was escorted on to G-Wing the cell she was taken to was the four bed dorm which contained two other women, Tina and Janine judging by first impressions Juliet thought they where ok they seemed nice and they seemed like they wouldn’t kill her in her sleep so at least she didn’t need to worry too much.  
Sylvia Hollamby known as “Bodybag” to the women on the wing spoke up “hurry up and unpack your stuff Maxwell, you need to see the Governor for your induction.” Juliet quickly put her belongings away then followed the older prison officer who led the way to the Governors Office.

After her induction which was pretty much a chat about her sentence and the basic rules of the prison the blonde was escorted back to the wing, the women where out for association, which was just free time on the wing where the inmates could walk around or sit in their friends cell or sit in the landing or play a game of pool or of course make their phone calls to friends or family on the outside. Juliet was about to sit down at an empty table to think about her strategy about how she was going to get information from the suspected trafficker when her two cell mates approached her.  
“Hey Juliet come with us we want to introduce you to a few of the other people on the wing.” The blonde nodded and walked with themThe blonde nodded and walked with them, the first people Janine and Tina introduced Juliet to where the two Julie’s, Juliet smiled as she spoke with the women they where definitely interesting and they seemed to know a lot about what goes on in the prison.  
Moving along the next two people Juliet was introduced to where the Costa Cons Phyl and Bev, the two women looked to be older than many of the other inmates but they appeared to have an attitude that seemed to blend with many of the others, as she spoke to them Juliet realised that they where both very opportunistic and that they’d do anything if it meant getting their own way, she knew she’d need to be careful around those two women.  
And the last person who Juliet was introduced to was Pat Kerrigan, a lifer in the prison. Juliet was surprised at how well she was getting along with the brunette, they both had some things in common, they hatted bullies and they’d step up to defend victims of bullying, Juliet also got the sense that Pat had been through quiet a lot. The two women sat and chatted for the rest of association. 

Once back in her cell with her two cell mates Juliet got to know them better, as she thought of her plan for finding out if the suspected trafficker was guilty. The under cover operative decided it would be best to play the slow game, get settled into life in Larkhall, get to know her fellow inmates and getting to know the screws while listening carefully to rumours and gossip that could help provide her with valuable information.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come this is just a rough first Chapter but I hope you enjoyed. In later chapters this will start to become eventful. Things to look forward to. A fight or two. A few visits from the guys. A possible romance. A murder. Secrets being exposed.


End file.
